


Supreme Leader in heat

by BoredXyro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (kinda too), Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Verse, Omega with pussy, Omegaverse, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredXyro/pseuds/BoredXyro
Summary: Kylo Ren is in heat and send a message to Hux. Smut ensues.(Originally a thread on my nsfw twitter acc, sorry if it came off as weird)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Supreme Leader in heat

Omega Kylo being in heat and spent the night moaning, pleading for a cock, Hux's cock.

In the morning he had enough of not being able to cum even though he used all the knot toys he had. He decided to send a message on his holopad to Hux. 

The ginger male had spent the last day smelling Kylo's scent and trying to keep it to himself. After all he didn't want to get killed, but when on the second day he received a message from Kylo who was begging him to come fuck and breed him he immediately left his tasks to go to the Supreme Leader's room.

He punched the code and was greeted by the sight of Kylo, naked on his bed, moaning with slick on his thighs dripping from his cunt. Hux could feel his blood rushing to his dick. He immediately took off his uniform and went on the direction of the bed. 

Kylo moaned Hux's name, pleading for him to come and breed him. The ginger head sat on his knees on the bed and Kylo angeled his hips toward him. Hux would have loved to directly go inside of him but he decided to tease him a bit before.

He put a hand on his waist, blocking any movements. Kylo whined but Hux said nothing and slipped two fingers inside Kylo's pussy, making him moan desperately.

Hux was making quick and deep movements, purposefully brushing against Kylo's g spot.

He spent minutes teasing him and when he felt the other male tighten around 

his fingers he took them off suddenly, which made Kylo moan in displeasure.

"You won't come until I've decided", he said, smirking at the male who was looking at him with a frustrated glare.

"Don't look at me like this again or I might even refuse to make you come at all." 

Kylo stopped glaring at him and Hux couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's a good boy. You really want to cum on my cock huh?"

The dark-haired male nodded but Hux slapped his ass cheeks.

"Nope boy, you have to speak, whenever you want something, talk."

Kylo turned a bright red and opened his mouth to talk.

"Y... Yes, I want to c-cum on your cock..."

"Good boy.", Hux said as he massaged the ass cheeks before slapping them again.

"You haven't been on your best behaviour those last weeks though, I have no choice but punish you for all the problems you caused 

me."

Kylo knew he was referring to his tantrums and the destruction of some part of the ship. He felt Hux hitting his ass over and over. The taller man could feel his ass heating bur also himself getting wetter, Hux noticed that too and he used two of his fingers to take a proper look at Kylo's pussy, observing the slick leaking from it and grinning at the sight.

"Oh, so little boy really enjoys to be punished huh? Guess I'll have to find other techniques then..."

Kylo blushed as he felt air hitting his skin and the juices that was leaking from him. 

Hux licked, making Kylo moan in pleasure and just beg for more.

Hux indulged him and started eating him out, alternating between plunging his tongue deep inside his cunt and softly biting his clitoris, all that while making lewsmd noise voluntarily and praising Kylo for his 

tasty jucies and how much of a great meal he was.

Kylo was completely lost in pleasure, pleading Hux to get some kind of release he didn't obtain and moaning for him to get him impregnated. He just wanted to get fucked by the red-haired alpha and bear his pups. 

Hux stopped his ministrations, once again, right before Kylo could even came, which made him whimper and beg even more stronger and louder for any type of release.

Hux was grinning, having the Supreme Leader like this at his mercy was the most satisfying thing that could happen 

to him.

The First Order leader that was begging him for any kind of release and for his cock was such a sight to see. Hux decided that before claiming him as his by breeding him, he would literred his body on hickeys. He stared by biting any skin that was close of his face. 

Little by little he could see the bruises forming, showing that the fierce leader was owned by him. When Hux touched his nipples Kylo arched his back stronger than normally and Hux already thought about how to use this information in the future whenever he would act during sex. 

Hux bit the skin around his nipple, proceeding to lick the pink nipple, making Kylo moan and trying to move his hips so he could find some kind of relief but Hux stopped his, using his hand to stuck Kylo against the bed, unable to move.

His mouth leaving Kylo's torso, he admired 

the marks his teeth he had left behind. He brushed the pad of his thumb against the still wet nipple, making Kylo's torso rising suddenly in slight surprise.

Hux decided it was enough nipple teasing and attacked Kylo's neck, but being careful to avoid his scent gland for further 

teasing.

He littered his neck with hickeys, biting and licking whatever skin he could reach.

After feeling satisfied he caught Kylo's jaw and stared straight into his eyes.

"I'm going to spit in your mouth, you're going to be a good boy and swallow youit without complain." 

"Y... Y-Yes alpha!"

"Good boy."

Hux smirked and gathered some spit and forced Kylo's mouth before spitting harshly inside. He stared as Kylo swallowed the spit and was panting. He grinned, pleased by what he witnessed. He finally took off his pants, his erect cock getting hit by 

the cold air.

Hux gripped Kylo's waist and brought his dick close from his cunt, touching but not penetrating. He decided to tease one last time before breeding Kylo and he moved his dick up and down against Kylo's entrance, making the other male pleading for him yo put his dick inside his pussy. Kylo was panting harshly and one of his legs sneaked around Hux, trying to bring him closer.

Hux stopped all his movements and tutted.

"What did I tell you omega? You have to ask if you want something."

Kylo whimpered and nodded.

"Please... Put your cock inside me! I want your cock and your knot. Please Hux!"

The redhead seemed pleased and thrusted inside the taller man's cunt, making him wail in pleasure.

Hux stopped for a few seconds before starting to thrust inside him. He was thrusting deep inside Kylo, making the man seeing stars. 

The general groaned each time he could feel the other man tighten around his cock.

He was hitting Kylo's g spot repeatedly, making him cry in pleasure, drool sliding from his mouth.

Suddenly he fully left the hot cunt, making Kylo mewl in displeasure.

"On your knees boy." 

Kylo immediately moved on his knees keeping himself on his forearm and presented himself to Hux.

The male gripped again his hips and thrusted once again harshly in Kylo's cunt. He then leaned himself against the man's back, gripping harshly his hair and forcing his head to 

straighten.

"You are mine. You're my slut and you will bear my pups. I'm not giving you any choice, you're mine from now."

Kylo was nodding, panting and moaning.

"O-Only youu-uurs ah!"

"Good boy."

Hux groaned right next to Kylo's ear and forced his growing knot inside his cunt. Hux could feel Kylo tighten harshly, nearing his orgasm. He could also feel his own orgasm come closer.

"Cum." That one word alone made Kylo come, tighten even more harder than before around Hux, making the man come too as his knot stuck the two together.

They were panting, trying to regain their breath and process what had just happened.

Kylo spoke first, his voice rough by how much he used it.

"Fuck... You're hot when you're dominant.", Hux smiled for once and lightly bit his neck.

"You want to do that again Ren?"

"Yeah...That would be great." 

Hux looked at Kylo's scent glands and then looking at where they were stuck together.

"Do you... Really want to have pups with me?"

Kylo blushed bright red and whispered.

"Yes... We could mate too if you want..."

Hux turned red too and put his nose against Kylo's scent glands. 

"I'd be glad to do that with you Ren."

He smelt Kylo's happiness and he softly bit the scent glands that were behind him, licking it to mark with his own scent until they would clain each other, later.

"Let's sleep for now Ren. Then we'll see if you're impregnated or not." 

"Okay Hux."

The two males fell asleep drowning in each other's scent. Hux holding Kylo tightly against him and head in his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments I really love to see people's reactions :)  
> Take care!


End file.
